


Boarding School AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Sara falls on the old bean bag chair with an exhausted huff. It was the last day of class before the long weekend and she was looking forward to the free time. Here at Kord Preparatory Academy there really wasn’t much of that, but with ninety eight percent of the school going home for the holiday weekend, she was guaranteed peace and quiet
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer/Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Ray Palmer
Series: AU Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Boarding School AU

#2

Boarding School AU

CanaryColdAtom

xXx

Sara falls on the old bean bag chair with an exhausted huff. It was the last day of class before the long weekend and she was looking forward to the free time. Here at Kord Preparatory Academy there really wasn’t much of that, but with ninety eight percent of the school going home for the holiday weekend, she was guaranteed peace and quiet. 

“Rough day?” Leonard asks from his place on the sofa across the room. Here in the secret room behind the walls of the gymnasium, they could find the quiet they would lack until everyone left in a few hours. 

“Dr. Ivoh keeps getting on my case about interning for his lab next semester.” 

“What’s his problem, he’s obsessed?” Leonard scowls, watching her closely. 

Sara shrugs. “I don’t know, he said something about not being able to find another student as perfect as me for the work.” her mocking tone let's Leonard know exactly what she thinks of that. 

“Yeah that’s not creepy at all.” Leonard mutters. 

Sara huffs, dropping her head back against the little lip made by her body in the bean bag chair. She slides a bit, her plaid skirt shifting up her thighs, a fact that is not lost on Leonard. 

“Well, we have a long weekend to help you forget all about it.” Leonard says, smirking when she opens her eyes and looks over at him. 

“You think very highly of yourself Snart.” 

“I have it on good authority I have every right to be.” he tells her.

“I can attest to that.” a second voice sounds before she can retort and they turn to find Ray slipping his large frame through the secret entrance of their hideout. He stands to full height, his head bent at an angle because, like Leonard, he’s just a little too tall for the room. He makes his way over to the sofa, sitting beside Leonard. He looks Sara over. “Dr. Ivoh still bothering you?” 

She waves off the question, never looking at either of them as she closes her eyes again. Leonard and Ray share a look, but say nothing as Leonard gets up, walking over to her and pulling her up by her arms. She squeaks indignantly as he pulls her against him, reversing their positions and taking her seat with her in his lap. She’s about to complain when his hands find their way under her skirt. She rolls her eyes. 

“You men are all the same.” she scoffs, though it lacks any real bite. Leonard smirks, his hands moving along her thighs and around to her ass. 

“Tell me you don’t love it.” he says, and Sara merely narrows his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. They make out, hot and heavy for what feels like eternity and when they pull away, Leonard’s shirt is almost completely undone and Sara’s skirt is hiked up around her waist. 

As they catch their breath, Sara follows Leonard’s gaze over her shoulder to find Ray sitting sprawled back on the couch, watching them. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” 

Sara smirks, standing from Leonard’s lap and walking across the small room. Her skirt falls back into place as does so, crawling into Ray’s lap when she gets there. As she straddles his lap, she feels the evidence of his arousal. He grunts as she rubs against him. 

“I think we’re in for an interesting weekend gentlemen.” 


End file.
